Inmortalidad
by Gaiza
Summary: Después de la mordida de james nada volvió ser igual para Isabella Swan. poco a poco iba teniendo cambios que nadie esperaba. y lo mas peculiar estaba por suceder, cuando creian que ya lo habian visto todo.
1. Chapter 1

Después del ataque de James, y de haber permanecido convaleciente durante tanto tiempo al fin lograba volver a la "normalidad" y lo digo así porque todavía estaba suelta la loca de su novia y el amigo Laurent no me daba muy buena espina. El lugar en el que me había mordido James se mantenía muy por debajo de la temperatura corporal normal y mi cuerpo también había descendido varios grados, no me podía revisar otro médico que no fuera Carlisle, hasta no saber si se podía considerar normal.

A veces sentía o más bien recordaba el dolor que había tenido después de la mordedura, empezaba a sentir una ligera picazón en la mano que se convertía en quemazón y e iba extendiendo por todo el cuerpo, no era un dolor que me hiciera gritar pero si me incomodaba mucho el recordarlo de esa manera. Así que hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en ese día.

No me separaba de Edward ni por un segundo bueno a menos de que hiciera un raro día soleado en forks que por cierto los empezaba a odiar, o que tuviera que ir a cazar, y hoy desgraciadamente era un día de esos, estaba a la espera de Alice ya que me iría a acompañarla para que no estuviera sola por que le daba miedo. Si como no.

Me sentía muy rara cada día, a veces creía estar ganando un poco de coordinación, tal vez era que siempre estaba con Edward, pero ya no me sentía tan torpe. Era más rápida (si eso puede ser posible para una simple humana) mentalmente hablando, y eso me gustaba. Pasar tiempo con los Cullen tenía su ventaja, era algo así como cuando tu mejor amigo es el más inteligente de la clase algo se te tiene que pegar.

El 13 de septiembre de estaba acercando y aunque no me habían dicho nada conocía demasiado bien a Alice como para saber que estaba armando algo para hacerme el día de mi cumpleaños, Edward había evitado por completo el tema lo que me hacia enojar mucho mas. Pero en fin si no puedes con ellos úneteles ¿no?

-hay bella, no sabes lo feliz que me hace. Tenemos tanto que planear juntas. Esto sí que no me lo vi venir y bueno aunque lo hubiera visto no lo podría creer de todas maneras.

-Alice la gente normal toca la puerta ¿sabes? Un día de estos me vas a provocar un infarto.- dije componiéndome del susto.

Si hay algo a lo que no me podía acostumbrar a los Cullen, era el silencio con el que llegan a todos lados, si quieren matarme no batallaran mucho.

-Hay bella no seas tan dramática, sé muy bien cómo vas a reaccionar, cuando llego, además cada día te acostumbras mas, ya no brincas y gritas como al principio. Te lo empieza a tomar con más calma.

-si claro, como yo no puedo sorprenderte a ti.

-Vez ahí vas con el dramatismo de nuevo, además hoy realmente me sorprendiste, Te quiero hermanita

Y entonces se quedo estática con los ojos perdidos en algún lugar del futuro, y Charlie iba llegando, así que no me daría mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

-Alice, Alice. ¿Qué pasa?

-te cuento ahorita, ya tienes tus cosas listas, tenemos que irnos ya.

Hizo énfasis en el Ya, así que tiene que ser algo muy malo, trate de no ser pesimista y pensar en cosas buenas. Termine de empacar mis cosas, y ahí estaba.

-Laurent.- sentí mi corazón bombear al máximo, como cuando Edward me besa, o me dice que me ama, pero esta vez no era por una emoción buena era de puro terror, quise gritarle a Alice pero las palabras no me salían sentí mi boca seca y el hablo primero.

-La mascota de los Cullen, no fue muy difícil encontrarte sabes, no sé porque james, se hacia el tan importante cuando de buscar personas se trataba.

Podía escuchar a Alice platicando con Charlie, pero si gritaba mi padre iba a venir con ella y no quería que lo mataran a él también.

-Fui a visitar al buen amigo Carlisle, pero me lleve la grata sorpresa de que todos se fueron a cazar.- El no sabía que Alice estaba aquí- así que dije porque no ir y visitar también a la pequeña mascota Bella. Sabes victoria quiere matarte, lenta y dolorosamente. Ella es aun más sádica que james.

Guardo silencio un momento, como saboreando el momento y entonces se acerco mas a mí, y pude ver sus grandes y negros ojos. Para mi mala suerte tenia sed.

-Mary puedes venir un momento por favor.-trate de no llamarla por su nombre, para que Laurent siguiera confiado.

Laurent tardo en reaccionar al ver a Alice, parada en la puerta y Alice tenía los ojos totalmente desorbitados, los dos trataron de agarrarme pero logre zafarme de Laurent antes de que saltara por la ventana. Alice salto justo después de el.

Me quede totalmente llena de miedo en mi habitación, pobre Charlie. Todo lo que acaba de suceder y él ni en cuenta, tengo que dejar de poner en peligro a la gente que amo.

-Bells, ¿está todo bien?

-sí, papa. No te preocupes. Cosas de chicas.

Detestaba enormemente mentirle a Charlie, era algo que nunca se me había dado para nada bien pero en los últimos mees realmente había mejorado también mi habilidad para mentir.

En ese momento Alice volvió, a mi habitación. Con la cara llena de frustración y enojo.

-Vámonos ya bella, antes de que otra cosa suceda y no pueda verla.

Trate de parecer normal, fui al baño a comprobar mi cara en el espejo y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, el labio inferior me temblaba ligeramente, pellizque un poco mis mejillas solo para tomar un poco de color y baje.

Alice ya estaba acomodando en el auto mi bola con la ropa y yo llevaba en la mano mi neceser y algunas cosas más para distraerme, ya que presentía que no me iban a dejar ni ir sola al baño.

-nos vemos papa, voy a mi lenta tortura con Alice.-dije haciendo una mueca

-Charlie tengo todo el día diciéndole a bella que no sea tan dramática pero al parecer no quiere hacerme caso.-dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

Charlie soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos chicas parecen niñas de cinco años, compórtense. Además siempre que vas con Alice regresas realmente encantadora, no digo que te veas mal diariamente, pero regresas con más color, ya te viste en un espejo ahorita. Te vez realmente sin color.

Charlie nunca pasa de tonto realmente es alguien muy observador.

-está bien me dejare, siempre y cuando no me torturen mucho.-dije mirando a Alice y fulminándola con la mirada.

Ella solo se rio y me abrazo, nos despedimos de Charlie y espere a que pasara un tiempo de estar en el carro para preguntarle que había visto y que había pasado con Laurent. Antes de que yo pudiera preguntar empezó a platicarme sola.

-bella, realmente este fin de semana y todos los días vas a estar muy vigilada, no puedes ir a ningún lado sin dos por lo menos de nosotros, lo que vi hace rato no se parecía para nada con lo que paso. Vi a Laurent sí, pero lo vi llegando en la madrugada, acompañado de victoria. Y de repente todo se salía de control contigo en medio, lo malo de todo es que yo estaba sola. Ahorita que estabas en el cuarto de verdad no escuche nada es como si algo me estuviera bloqueando los sentidos para escuchar lejos, solo cuando me hablaste tu supe que algo andaba mal.

-sí, fue muy extraño que él tampoco haya sentido tu presencia, me dijo que se había dado cuenta que todos estaban de caza, y decidí no llamarte Alice, para que no se diera cuenta que estabas conmigo, y realmente de lo trago. Pensó que le hablaba a alguien más para cambiarla por mí, como si fuera hacer eso.

-bueno, hay algo más que me está carcomiendo y no sé como paso.

-que que es?

-como lograste zafarte de Laurent, yo no quería jalarte mucho por miedo a lastimarte, pero lograste soltarte.

-creo que te equivocas Alice, el me soltó, me imagino que pensó que no estaba sola y que había alguien más de los Cullen aquí.

-si tienes razón, debió ser eso, realmente estoy distraída hoy. A Edward no le va a hacer ni tantita gracia lo que paso. Por cierto tengo que hablarles.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Alice ya no tenía que decirme donde instalarme me fui directo al cuarto de Edward y empecé a listar la ropa para meterme a bañar. Alice ya estaba conmigo, obviamente no me iba a dejar sola después de lo que había pasado, empezó a hablar como de costumbre demasiado rápido para que yo la entendiera. Alcance a captar solo ella está bien, y ya estoy vigilando sus decisiones.

-voy a estar en mi cuarto bella ok, Edward va a llegar aproximadamente en media hora

-y los demás?

-ha bueno ellos también, pero pensé que solo te interesaría saber de Edward

Salió del cuarto riéndose pícaramente.

Me bañe lo más rápido que pude y me recosté a leer un libro en espera de que llegaran todos para saber qué era lo que iban a hacer y cómo iba a perjudicarme esto. Desde que conocía a Edward hasta la fecha su cuarto había cambiado ligeramente.

Ya tenía una cama para casos como este en el que me quedaba a dormir aquí, en su cuarto había varias cosas "mías", Alice se había encargado de adaptar la recamara a mí. En el baño había muchas cosas para mi higiene personal, habían puesto también un tocador, y estaba lleno de maquillaje que no usaba salvo cuando venia, y perfume que a Edward le desagradaba porque decía que arruinaba mi olor natural. Había también un guardarropa (que compartía con Edward) que igual solo usaba cuando venia.

Eme había querido arreglarme un cuarto para mí, pero Edward y Alice no quisieron, así que tuvo que abandonar su proyecto y conformarse con ayudar a Alice y rose a comprarme cosas.

Estaba entretenidísima, viendo todas las cosas innecesarias que habían comprado para mi, cuando escuche que algo se cayó y se rompió en la sala, eso no le podía pasar a ningún vampiro ya que ellos tenían muy buenos reflejos. Seguido de Alice, gritándome.

Salí tropezándome del cuarto para ver qué era lo que pasaba con Alice, y tenía que suceder algo muy al estilo bella, rodé por las escaleras pero antes de seguir dando vueltas ya me habían sujetado. Emmet no tenia en su cara esa sonrisa tan linda que lo caracterizaba tenia una cara de preocupado.

-Bella te encuentras bien.- y empezó a revisarme.

-Estoy bien, de no haber sido por ti, seguro me hubiera roto la cabeza.

El solo asintió una vez, y seguí conmigo en brazos. Recordé la razón por la cual había bajado.

-Emmet, podría bajarme por favor, puedo caminar perfectamente.

Solo movió la cabeza negativamente, sin decirme nada. Salió conmigo de la casa. Me trepo en el jeep y empezó a amarrarme con los mil y un seguros del carro y nos fuimos según lo poco que recordaba al claro.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegamos con lo demás al claro y todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación, voltee a ver cada rostro, y ninguno hizo que me relajara para nada.

-¿Qué pasa? Alguien puede decirme, porque me traen aquí.- Sabia que no debería de estar enojada, pero no me gustaba cuando me ocultaban las cosas y menos si era algo que tenía que ver conmigo.

Alice y Edward parecían estar teniendo una discusión en silencio y todos parecían estar atentos a cada palabra.

Empecé a caminar para irme a la casa con Charlie fingiría una pelea con Alice o algo así, no iba a estar tolerando que nadie me explicara nada y que no me hicieran caso. Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que estaba a punto de irme, eso me puso más rabiosa y corrí, tan rápido como mis piernas me permitieron, trate de no tropezar con nada y cuando empecé a sentirme cansada me detuve.

Estuve pensando largo rato, Edward ni siquiera se digno a mirarme, no sé que había hecho pero conociéndolo, seguramente estaba demasiado enojado, por lo de Laurent que ni siquiera quiso saludarme.

Empecé a sentir un poco de culpa, no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando y así me enoje y desaparecí, emprendí el regreso con suerte no se habían dado cuenta de mi fuga.

Me levante de la roca en la que me había sentado, y por un momento me desoriente hasta que vi un cartel que decía "bienvenido a Alaska" qué demonios paso, como había llegado hasta acá, algo muy malo estaba pasando acaso estaba embrujada, eso debería de ser, nadie corre tan rápido a menos que sea un Vampiro, tal vez no me di cuenta y alguien me arrastro hasta acá, es muy raro que no haya tropezado con lo torpe que soy.

Empecé a entrar en pánico, y recordé que traía conmigo el celular que me había dado para emergencias.

Llame a la primera persona que tenía en la lista, Alice.

-Bella, bella, ¿donde estas?, ¿estás bien?

-No me vas a creer esto Alice pero estoy en Alaska, y tengo miedo, no sé como llegue hasta acá, yo solo corrí quería ir a casa, pero no se qué paso.

Escuche lo que tanto esperaba para relajarme un poco, una carcajada de Emmet.

-no te muevas de ahí escuchaste, vamos para allá.

Tardaron mucho en llegar o al menos eso me pareció a mí, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, solo estar cuidándome las espaldas como si eso sirviera de mucho.

El primero en aparecer fue Edward, con la peor cara de susto, seguido por Emmet y Carlisle.

Me abrazo y beso.

-Por favor, bella no vuelvas a hacerme esto. No sabes cómo me asústate.

Me recosté en su pecho un momento, tratando de escuchar un corazón que nunca más latería.

-Edward, vámonos. Tenemos que llegar rápido a la casa.

-Vamos monita, sube a mi espalda.

Emmet, soltó una de sus distintivas carcajadas, estaba a punto de hacer una broma pero sentí como Edward se tensaba a mi lado. Instintivamente me aferre a él, pensé que algo malo pasaba.

-No, no la voy a dejar ir sola.- comprendí que Carlisle le hablaba mentalmente

-Edward, por favor no sabemos cómo llego hasta acá sola, tengo que averiguar qué está pasando con bella, después de la visión de Alice, vamos a tener que estar atentos.

-Que fue lo que vio Alice.- Sabia que me involucraba de alguna manera a mí

Me voltearon a ver con los ojos como platos, y no entendí muy bien porque hasta que Emmet me lo dijo.

-como lograste escucharnos

-Que, porque no habría de oírlos están hablando en mi cara de mí.

Edward no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-bella estábamos hablando a velocidad vampírica, es imposible que un humano nos escuche y siga el hilo de la conversación con tanta facilidad.

Yo no sabía que decir, primero corro como loca hasta Alaska y ahora resulta que puedo oír las conversaciones que tienen mis vampiros favoritos. Esto no tiene nada de sentido, y si me pongo a pensar en el encuentro con Laurent, probablemente no me soltó el, más bien yo me solté.

Mire a Carlisle con cara de no entender lo que pasaba y su cara era de pura fascinación.

-Bella, crees que podrías correr y llegar de nuevo a la casa

Me quede pensando un momento, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo pero si él creía en mi lo intentaría total no perdía nada y si tenía algún problema con mi torpeza había tres vampiros para que me ayudaran.

-Está bien, pero me gustaría ir de la mano de alguien.

-Ho, esto va a ser muy divertido, yo puedo llevarla, por favor, por favor.- Emmet estaba rogando como un niño chiquito por un juguete nuevo y Edward lo veía con mala cara.- si yo la llevo podrás tenerla segura a distancia siiiiiiii

Intento hacer pucheros estilo Alice, se veía totalmente ridículo.

-bella, no tienes porque hacerlo y menos con Emmet, mejor sube a mi espalda

-pero quiero hacerlo, quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando y ni crean que se van a librar me deben mucha explicaciones

Tome la mano de Emmet antes de que Edward pudiera decir nada y salimos disparados por el bosque, era una sensación de libertad encantadora, no me había dado cuenta que mi mirada podía captar muchas cosas a la vez, parecía que el bosque había cobrado vida propia, voltee a ver a Edward con la cara totalmente embobada y él me sonrió, solté a Emmet y les dije que podía llegar primero a la casa que ellos.

No supe como lo hice, tal vez por instinto, pero ahí estaba ya en casa, llegue y toque la puerta salió Esme y me vio con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y me abrazo, sollozando.

-Lo siento no quería asustar a nadie.

-No te preocupes bella, esto no es tu culpa, donde están los chicos

-mmm, parece que los deje muy atrás jugué carreritas con ellos

-pero como…

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando llegaron, Edward, Carlisle y Emmet. Los tres estaban estupefactos no se podían creer que los hubiera dejado atrás ni yo tampoco.

Entramos a la casa y nos sentamos en la sala, me debían muchas explicaciones, y todos queríamos saber que era lo que estaba pasando y yo más que nadie porque no sabía de qué iba todo esto.

-Bueno, van a explicarme que está pasando o ¿qué?

-bueno empezó hace tiempo, todo esto, en mis visiones siempre te he visto convertida en vampiresa, pero siempre a un futuro lejano, algunas veces veía que te convertía Edward, otras yo, otras veces Carlisle, pero siempre te veía en mi futuro así.- empezó a explicar Alice.- pero hasta hace poco empezó a cambiar tu futuro, te veía transformada pero en un futuro más cercano, y nadie de nosotros tenía algo que ver en tu transformación, y esta noche empezaste a desaparecer de mis visiones, y justo cuando desapareciste a futuro para mi llego Edward y leyó mi mente, fue por eso que nos fuimos ya que le había platicado ya lo que había sucedido con Laurent y temimos que nos fueran a atacar y te matara.- Lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero la escuche perfectamente.

Cuando llegaste con Emmet al claro, estábamos discutiendo de que manera nos podrían atacar ya que Laurent vino solo, pensamos en los vulturis, pero tampoco los veíamos en nuestro futuro y de repente volviste a desaparecer, y aparecías en flashazos como si hubiera manera de salvarte. No había manera de localizarte porque tu aroma estaba fuerte en el claro pero de la nada había desaparecido, y fue hasta que me llamaste que supimos en dónde estabas de no haber sido por esa llamada dudo mucho que te hubiéramos encontrado rápido.

-Y ahorita sigues sin ver mi futuro.-pregunte un poco temerosa.

-sí, sigo sin verte es como si te escondieras de mí y me da jaqueca, ahorita que estas aquí no puedo ver nada y de verdad es muy frustrante.

-Yo no puedo sentir tus emociones es como i no estuvieras aquí.- Jasper también se veía algo frustrado.

-Y alguien tiene idea de que es lo que está pasando, se supone que lo que me está pasando puede suceder?

-nadie sabe qué es lo que está pasando Bella, por lo que a mí respecta me gustaría revisar, tus sentidos y todo eso para ver qué es lo que eta cambiando.

Empezó por revisar mis ojos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que tenía matices entre rojo y café. Mi temperatura había descendido notablemente más grados y mis sentidos estaban totalmente aguzados no lo podíamos creer, me estaba convirtiendo en vampiro poco a poco.

Al día siguiente, hubo sol así que los Cullen no podían salir, yo quería salir, quería probar mas de mi nueva vida, pero no me dejaban sola, así que si daba un paso todos daban uno junto conmigo era muy incomodo, opte por salir al patio y sorpresa mi piel brillaba, no como la de ellos, destellaba unos pocos brillos, aun con esto podía salir en un día soleado y se confundiría con alguna crema o maquillaje nada delatador como el brillo de los vampiros.

Me quede boca abierta al igual que todos, me puse rápido en la sombra, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, realmente era algo imposible.

Me sentía abrumada y hasta el momento Edward no se había acercado para nada a mí, eso me hacía creer que ya no me quería, tal vez por eso se negaba a convertirme porque sabía que iba a cambiar todo en mí y ya no sería la misma.

Carlisle entro de nuevo a revisarme y a corroborar que mis ojos cada vez se hacían más rojos, me pregunto que si sentía sed, pero no, lo que tenía era hambre humana no vampírica. Me dijo que todos iban a salir a casar y que Edward y yo nos quedaríamos un momento solos, yo sabía que a nadie le hacía falta cazar, era obvio que Edward quería hablar conmigo sin nadie cerca, eso era lo mejor terminar conmigo sin nadie de testigo, no me apetecía que nadie me viera con cara de lastima.

Escuche claramente cuando todos salieron de la casa, y también me di cuenta de que Edward venia lentamente hacia la habitación.

Entro y cerró la puerta y yo me di la vuelta con los ojos lloroso para verlo.

No quería terminar así, pero si era lo mejor, ya no importaba nada, yo lo amaba pero no podía decidir sobre él.


	3. Chapter 3

Estábamos los dos encarándonos, parecía que su rostro reflejaba el mío, podía palpar la tensión, no quería terminar con él, no por esto, pero si el así lo quería yo no podía hacer nada ya.

-bella, yo…

-no lo digas Edward, sé muy bien a lo que vienes y te voy a poner esto más fácil. No pasa nada si ya no quieres estar conmigo lo entiendo, se que nunca voy a volver a ser humana, que no voy a ser lo mismo para ti, que todo va a cambiar.

pero también debes de saber que te amo, y que esto era lo que quería para mi, que desde que te conocí lo empecé a desear, que desde antes de conocer tu mundo, yo sabía que era rara, que no encajaba en ningún lugar, que algo grande estaba reservado para mí.

no veo mi vida sin ti, pero respeto cualquier decisión que vayas a tomar, entiendo que no me quieras.

No pude continuar, el llanto o un intento de llanto empezó a inundarme, empezaba a sentir un enorme vacío en mi pecho y sabía que no lo iba a lograr sin él.

Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, beso mi cabello y empezó a mecerme.

-Bella, yo no sé en qué momento creíste que te iba a dejar

Eso me tomo totalmente desprevenida no era eso lo que él quería… ¿lo era?

-yo no lo sé, es que te has mostrado tan distante conmigo, no te acercas, te noto frio.

-tonta bella, siempre pensando lo peor. No es porque ya no te quiera, es porque te falle, yo no quería que esto pasara, no sabíamos que podía ocurrir, todo fue por mi culpa debí de tener más cuidado, pensé que estabas libre del veneno y no fue así.

-que yo siempre pienso lo peor, ¿y tú qué? Yo no te estoy culpando de nada, estoy más que fascinada por todo esto, cada cambio, cada cosa nueva, todo es tan raro y divertido. Tan inesperado. No te culpo, te agradezco que estés en mi vida.

El solo estaba negando con la cabeza. Siempre era demasiado negativo.

-de verdad Edward, creo que lo sabes y estoy segura de que Alice no te ha bajado de idiota.- Cuando dije esa palabra volteo y me vio con ojos de sorpresa.- si oíste bien, eso es lo que eres, idiota, egoísta porque no comprendes que yo soy feliz así, mientras tu estés a mi lado, si te fueras de mi entonces si estarías haciendo las cosas mal, y en ese momento si deberías de empezar a culparte por todo.

Escucha unas risitas, lo que confirmaba que nadie se había ido muy lejos y podían escuchar a la perfección nuestra discusión.

Evite por todos los medios cualquier sonrisa que me delatara y seguí mirándolo desafiante.

-Además.- Continúe.- no creo que te gustaría hacer enojar a una neófita

Entonces pude ver en su cara, una sonrisa y supe que ya estaba más tranquilo

-Nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, te amo.

Nos abrazamos y por primera vez desde que este cambio ha estado sucediendo, nos besamos, por primera vez me beso sin miedo, sin precaución, me beso con pasión y le respondí de la misma manera.

Solo fui consciente de un vámonos, necesitan privacidad de parte de mis hermanos.

Seguimos besándonos, como si no hubiera mañana, sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda, yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer con mi manos y mis hormonas no sabían que hacer o como terminar de reaccionar, agarre su camisa y la jale, los botones terminaron por todo el cuarto, el se separo un poco de mi pero igual de salvaje arranco mi camisa me quede solo en brasier el me admiro por un rato igual que yo a él.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos, mi excitación estaba totalmente disparada, no aguantaba más quería que me hiciera suya.

Todo era perfecto hasta que nos interrumpieron.

Jasper y Emmet entraron, corriendo al cuarto y se llevaron a Edward, Alice y rose entraron seguidas por ellos, y me pasaron una bata.

-Charlie viene.- me explico Alice.

Pero qué demonios hacia aquí Charlie, el nunca venia, simplemente me dejaba estar con Alice sin más y ya.

-¿qué es lo que va mal? ¿Alice? ¿Rose?

-Bella, por si no lo recuerdas, tus ojos son rojos, no controlas muy bien los movimientos todavía y además no sabemos cómo vallas a reaccionar cerca de un humano.

Dios, todo me había caído como un balde de agua fría, y si atacaba a Charlie, no, no, no.

-yo no quiero lastimar a Charlie, ¿por qué viene? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Una llamada anónima, le dijeron que te habían victo con Edward, que tu no era quien el creía, que no te conocía para nada.

Quien haría eso, no puede ser posible, como se les ocurre poner en peligro de esa manera a Charlie. El único que presento problemas con mi noviazgo era Billy, pero ya tenia demasiado tiempo que no me decía nada, después de que mando a Jake al baile de graduación a hacerme la advertencia de que estarían vigilándome, no había sabido nada de él.

Nos pusimos una mascarilla las tres, no recordaba si le había dicho a Charlie que iba a estar aquí rose, demonios.

Es cuanto terminamos, empezamos a escuchar los fuertes golpes de Charlie en la puerta, pegamos un grito las tres como si nos hubiera sorprendido.

Charlie se asusto y entro con la pistola desenfundada buscando al causante del susto.

-que susto nos has pegado papa, estábamos viendo una película de terror.

-Bella agarra, tus cosas nos vamos a casa.- nunca lo había visto tan molesto, una vena e la frente e le estaba saltando y estaba completamente rojo.

Iba a empezar a replicar, cuando victoria apareció en la puerta.

-Hola bella, que gusto de volverte a ver.- Victoria con su voz de niña, se fue acercando poco a poco, me abrazo como si fuéramos grandes amigas, Rose y Alice se tensaron a mi lado pero no hicieron nada.

Charlie llevaba su mirada a ella y Luego a mí, se había dado cuenta de sus ojos rojos.

-Entonces Bella, el es tu papa, mucho gusto.- Le tendió la mano.- Sabe yo fui quien lo llame, fui la que le dijo que no conocía a su hija para nada. Sabia que Edward mato a mi novio en Phoenix.

Victoria termino de decir eso, haciendo un puchero y fingiendo llorar.

-¿Que?- Charlie estaba atónito.- ¿Tu sabias eso bella?

-Por supuesto que sabia, lo ha estado encubriendo.- victoria seguía sollozando, y Charlie me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yo seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, rose y Alice a mi lado estaban igualo peor que yo, ninguna se imaginaba nada de esto, ¿que pretendía victoria? ¿Qué ganaba?

-no te voy a volver a decir esto Isabella, recoge tus cosas ahora o te vas así.

No podía ponerme a discutir nada con Charlie, ni sabia como le iba a explicar lo del asesinato de James, no tenia ni idea de que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

Lo único que tenia claro era que no me iba a dejar acercarme de nuevo a Edward.

Termine de recoger mis cosas y baje lo más rápido que pude.

Charlie miraba a rose y a Alice de una manera muy hostil, Victoria estaba a un lado de el con la misma cara lastimera. De no haberla conocido me lo hubiera creído, pero era una hipócrita ventajosa. No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya.

No me dejo ni despedirme de las chicas me arrastro a la patrulla.

-tu y yo jovencita, vamos a tener una muy larga platica. ¿Tú no nos acompañas victoria?

-No señor gracias, voy a esperar al señor y a la señora para platicar con ellos.

De nuevo usando su maldita voz aniñada, destilando lastima por todos lados.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio, yo no iba a decirle nada a Charlie de eso estaba segura, podría preguntarme todo lo que quisiera peor no le iba a decir nada.

Entramos a la casa y vi que Charlie se sentó en el sofá con intención de que lo siguiera, no le hice caso y subí a mi habitación, pude sentir que venia detrás de mi.

-Empieza contándome que fue lo que paso.- me dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-No te voy a contar nada Charlie, le conteste cortante.

Duramos más de una hora discutiendo, porque yo no quería decir nada, Charlie amenazo con llevar a Edward a la comisaria y levantar un acta para que empezaran a investigar lo que decía victoria.

-No crees que si fuera cierto la policía de Phoenix ya se abría encargado, esa mujer esta loca, no puedo creer que seas tan cabezón que no te des cuenta que esta mintiendo.

-Fue a Phoenix hace poco, es fácil pensar cualquier cosa.

-No Charlie tu estas buscando, pretextos para culpar a Edward de algo que no ha hecho, sabes muy bien que cuando estuvo en Phoenix fue para convencerme de que regresara no fue a matar a nadie, él no es un asesino a sueldo. Deja de ver tanto la tele y vive más en la vida real.

-No me hables así isabella, sabes que ya no quiero que estés en mi casa, mañana mismo te vas a Jacksonville con rene.

-No te preocupes no esperare hasta mañana me voy ahora mismo.

Terminamos gritándonos y viéndonos a los ojos. Agarre las llaves de la camioneta, y baje corriendo, ignore los gritos de Charlie y acelere todo lo que me daba, estaba segura e que Alice tendría la visión de que había salido de casa y Edward vendría por mí.

El cambio poco a poco de humana a vampiresa, me estaban costando muchos cambios de humor, todo esto podría ser muy exagerado podría haber dado cualquier otra explicación a Charlie, pero nunca he sido buena mentirosa así que lo mejor es evadir el tema.

Por otra parte si me iba ha convertir en vampiro lo mejor es que me fuera alejando de mi padre poco a poco y que mejor pretexto que esto ya veríamos como arreglaríamos las cosas.

No pude evitar empezar a llorar, me sentía muy mal por Charlie pero tenerlo a mi lado era exponerlo a más peligro.

En estos momentos el realmente me odiaba por no decirle la verdad, me sentía demasiado miserable con el, pero tampoco podía decirle nada si que se metiera en un gran problema.

Victoria no se iba a salir con la suya tan fácil, yo personalmente la iba hacer pagar.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward me alcanzo casi al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, dijo que Charlie los había llamado preocupado, pero manteniendo cierto recelo en su voz, aunque no le dijo nada, sabía que en algún momento iba a venir a molestarlos.

Todos lo Cullen estaba al tanto de lo que había logrado Victoria con sus cosas y Alice no podía ver sus decisiones, la estaba bloqueando, no podía ver tampoco a Laurent. Así que estaban con la guardia levantada, nadie quería ir a la escuela de nuevo y estaban empezando a armar planes, para irse de Forks.

Yo me sentía muy nerviosa, sabia que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que Charlie me buscara y llamara a Reneé y que esta se pusiera histérica.

No iba a seguir aquí les iba a causar graves problema a los Cullen, mi padre no iba a descansar hasta inculpar de algo a Edward y yo no iba a estar a gusto hasta que Charlie dejara de entrometerse. Lo mejor sería irme sola por un tiempo.

-Ni lo pienses bella, eso es lo que quiere victoria, pero no lo va a lograr tan fácil.

Todos voltearon a ver a Alice confundidos por lo que acababa de decirme, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo fuerte.

-Todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes.

-claro que no va a salir bien.- dije separándome de él.- victoria quiere vengar la muerte de James y metió a mi padre en esto. Lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento es contarle a Charlie que fue lo que paso y ver si entiende un poco y se aleja.

Nadie dijo nada, pero obviamente no les parecía mi idea, a mi me importaba poco lo que pensaran, había tomado una decisión, iría con Charlie y le platicaría lo que está pasando.

No lo pensé mucho y Salí disparada por la puerta, alcance a escuchar como Edward me llamaba. Llegue a la puerta de la casa, escuchaba los sollozos de Charlie, estaba a punto de entrar cuando la mano fría de Edward me detuvo.

-¿Esto es lo que quieres?- me pregunto obviamente preocupado por lo que quería hacer ¿es lo que quiero? Asentí una sola vez.- Esta bien, pero voy a estar a tu lado, apoyándote, te amo no lo olvides.

Iba a entrar sin tocar pero no quería provocarle a Charlie un infarto. Así que mejor hice acopio de buenos modales y toque suavemente la puerta. Charlie se demoro un poco en abrir, nos miro con la cara llena de sorpresa, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y un poco hinchados.

-Papa, antes de que digas nada, quiero explicarte que es lo que paso desde el principio, te pido primero que tengas la mente abierta y que prometas que no te vas a poner como loco y me vas a creer lo que te diga.

-Está bien pasen.

Pasamos a la sala y de repente me golpeo el olor de Charlie, empecé a sentir una quemazón horrible en la garganta. Era como si hubiera tragado fuego o algo peor, trate de aclarar mi mente de pensar en otras cosas, pero podía escuchar su corazón, su sangre. Edward sintió que me tense a su lado, y me dijo de una manera que yo solo pude escucharlo que todo iba a estar bien y que no me dejaría dañar a mi padre.

Poco a poco fui calmándome, pero no del todo.

-Ok solo te voy a hablar de lo que paso cuando fuimos a Phoenix y que fue lo que me hizo irme. No puedo hablarte de más cosas y tampoco puedo decirte lo que soy o en lo que me estoy convirtiendo.

Charlie no dijo nada solo me miraba lleno de confusión, aproveche eso y seguí.

-Para que puedas entenderme y creerme creo que primero te voy a mostrar lo poquito que sé hacer y luego te platico un poco de todo, ok.

-Bella deja de darle vueltas, si vas a decirme algo hazlo ya.

Me pare lo más rápido que pude y fui a la cocina por una caja de herramientas que había dejado Charlie ahí hace más de una semana, el simple hecho de que me moviera tan rápido hizo que se tensara y se sorprendiera podía escuchar su corazón acelerándose. Le lance a Edward la caja y el tomo sorprendido de que lo incluyera a él también. Charlie no daba crédito de lo que estaba viendo. Me situé junto a Edward abrí la caja de herramientas y empecé a doblar algunas llaves y se las pasaba a Edward para que se las enseñara a mi papa y luego que las dejara como estaban.

Charlie me veía como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza, ni siquiera podía hablar, su corazón estaba alcanzando un golpeteo mas fuerte.

Trate de hablar despacio, pero que me escuchara Charlie, no quería asustarlo nuevamente.

-bueno recuerdas la primera cita que tuve con Edward, me invito a un juego de beisbol con su familia y regrese gritando después de haber terminado con él. Bueno en realidad lo que paso es que tenía que escapar de alguien que me quería matar, si me quedaba aquí los Cullen no podían vigilarme y tú corrías peligro así que decidimos que me tenía que ir rápido para evitar que te pasara algo.

-¿es el tipo del que habla la mujer pelirroja?

-Si papa, pero déjame terminar. Ella estaba junto con el ese día al igual que otra persona, y bueno mientras yo estaba huyendo junto con Alice y Jasper, del que me quería matar la mujer victoria te vigilaba aquí para ver si podía obtener información de mi. Rosalie y Esme se quedaron a protegerte aquí. Mientras que Emmet, Carlisle y Edward, Llevaban a el cazador a un lugar a solas para poder matarlo.

Vi que Charlie se tenso a la mención de toda la familia, el estaba dispuesto a culpar a Edward pero nunca se imagino que toda la familia estaba implicada.

Como no dijo nada seguí con mi resumido relato.

-Bueno la cosa es que el cazador digamos que tenía unas habilidades especiales y se guiaba con el olfato, se dio cuenta del engaño y se regreso para buscarme en otro lado. La mujer con la que te topaste bueno ella como ya te dije estaba aquí consiguiendo pistas para saber un poco mas de mi paradero. Y bueno consiguieron lo que querían lograron saber donde me encontraba para eso yo le había dejado un mensaje a Reneé en la casa diciéndole que no se preocupara y que se comunicara conmigo en cuanto pudiera.

Llamo o bueno al menos eso pensamos Alice y yo, y cuando me paso el teléfono resulto ser el cazador, me dijo que no digiera nada y logre engañar a Alice y terminar con él, me escapee del aeropuerto donde tenía que encontrarme con Edward para irnos a otro lado y entonces termine en el estudio de ballet al que había ido cuando niña.

llegue y me di cuenta que todo había sido un engaño y que Reneé no estaba ahí, y para colmo de todo como pensó que si iba a poder matarme empezó a contarme que tiempo atrás había querido matar a Alice pero que no había podido, alguien también la había salvado a ella pero pensaba que conmigo todo iba a ser diferente y que lo iba a lograr.

Hice una pausa para echarle una ojeada a Charlie, estaba serio, creo que analizando todo lo que le decía, o al menos eso quería pensar.

-alcanzo a morderme…

-pero una mordedura no te hace nada bells, eso no es motivo para matar a alguien

-papa déjame terminar, además el tipo quería matarme, no vez eso

-sí pero nadie puede hacer justicia por sí mismo, no me parece bien

-Charlie el vam...psicópata quería matarme, además te mostré algo al principio toma en cuenta que no es alguien normal.

Empezaba a enójame y tenía que recordar que ahora Charlie y yo no éramos iguales y con un descuido de mi parte podía lastimarlo. Trate de calmarme por él, no quería hacerle daño a mi padre.

-Como sea, sabes el desenlace de todo eso termine en un hospital, porque me quisieron matar y gracias a lo que me hizo el cazador he estado cambiando poco a poco. Edward y Carlisle trataron de evitarlo pero no fue posible, fallo.

Charlie estaba callado tratando de mostrar una cara de calma, que obviamente iba totalmente en contra de su corazón, podía percibir el miedo, la angustia…No sabía que decirme.

-bueno por lo visto no puedo preguntar nada, y tengo la impresión de que quieren que me haga las ideas equivocadas.

-Charlie es igual e perceptivo que tú.- me dijo Edward rápidamente.

Le sonreí en respuesta, y mire a Charlie tratando de infundirle confianza.

-Bella, tus ojos son…son… Rojos…

El corazón de Charlie comenzó a acelerarse y yo empecé a entrar en pánico, esto no era lo que tenía en mente al ser sincera con mi papa, no podía matarlo, no podía suceder.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward me había llevado al claro para relajarme, mientras que Carlisle atendía a Charlie. Y si todo salía bien, le iba a explicar que era exactamente todo lo que estaba pasando, para que no tuviera que dejar de verme y entendiera que los Cullen no son malos.

Yo, no tenía la mas mínima intención de calmarme, me sentía completamente culpable. No podía creer lo que había provocado. No le va a pasar nada, no le va a pasar nada, no le va a pasar nada… me repetía una y otra vez, trataba de meterme eso en la cabeza pero no podía si algo le llegaba a suceder a Charlie nunca me lo perdonaría no podría vivir con eso.

De repente todo mi mundo se vino abajo, la cara de Edward estaba totalmente descompuesta, si fuera posible se puso más blanco.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo con mucha fuerza, me beso la cabeza.

-Edward.- mi voz apenas era un susurro, estaba llena de miedo.- ¿qué paso?

-pensé que te había perdido, no puedo olerte bella, es como si no estuvieras aquí.

El celular de Edward empezó a sonar antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. Y ahora si pensé que eran malas noticias.

-Edward, Edward. Bella; su futuro a desaparecido.

Nuevamente me volteo a ver me toco y me beso, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera aquí, y de repente mi corazón dejo de latir.

Los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos como platos y esperaba que en cualquier momento callera inconsciente, yo había entrado en pánico no podía morir no así, pero después vino a mi mente la palabra vampiro.

Comprendí poco a poco que había cambiado de vida al fin, empecé a sentir mi garganta quemar. Puse mis manos en mi cuello, y me sentí desesperada. Luego vi como Edward se hundía en el suelo.

-Edward, estas bien.- mi voz, era maravilloso; ahora era musical.- puedes creerlo, al fin paso. Se termino.

El me miro comprendiendo al fin lo que estaba pasando. Se levanto y me abrazo, no sé cuanto duramos así, sentí como nuestro amor recorría su cuerpo y el mío, con una deliciosa corriente eléctrica. Me sentía muy relajada, tan normal.

-¿tienes sed?

Y de repente mi mundo empezó a cambiar y sentí otra vez la horrenda quemazón en mi garganta.

-no tenia, hasta que lo mencionaste.

Me tomo de la mano y empezamos a correr. Por primera vez sentí lo que tanto había deseado, sentí lo que era ser una inmortal, poderosa, y con un poco de suerte, hermosa como él.

Me llevo cerca de Canadá, según me dijo y no me dejo acercarme a ningún animal, como siempre lo sobreprotector salía. Me trajo un ciervo y un león de montaña inconsciente o muerto, no lo supe con precisión. Si Alice, había visto esto, se iba a divertir mucho.

Después de la "caza", Me entregue a mis sentidos como tanto había escuchado platicar, escuche, sentí y olí cada cosa que pude, y encontré un corazón latiendo, sentí el miedo y la desesperación. No lo pensé dos veces y corrí hasta eso que no sabía con precisión lo que era y empezaba a desear.

Edward ni siquiera se inmuto, cuando pase a un lado. Iba más lejos alcance a sentir que venía tras de mí, y por alguna extraña razón creí que se había convertido en mi enemigo, comencé a correr más fuerte, y me voltee solo para gruñirle y marcar mi territorio, se quedo paralizado un momento y entonces paso.

Un humano, sentí un frenesí y me abalance sobre él; pero Edward fue más rápido que yo y me saco de la trayectoria. No era más fuerte así que lo derribe unas cuantas veces, le gruñí y lo mordí, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentí mi fuerza irse, tenía una pelea interna yo lo quería, deseaba saborear la sangre de el humano, solo un poco, pero por otro lado no podía lastimar de esta manera a Edward. Me deje llevar, y el viento fresco me hizo recobrar la razón, me sentía terrible, yo no quería ser un monstruo, no quería lastimar a mis seres queridos; esto no podía ser más difícil.

Empecé a sollozar fuerte, sentía que todo lo que había deseado desde que conocí a Edward era para mal, Charlie ya estaba al borde de la muerte por mi culpa y había estado a punto de matar a otro inocente.

Poco a poco fui calmándome, esto era parte de mi nueva naturaleza, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por conseguir fuerza de voluntad pero hasta entonces no podía estar sola, y menos con alguien a quien conociera.

Me acerque a Edward y lo abracé.

-Siento tanto lo que paso, por favor no me dejes sola.

-nunca.- me beso y abrazo- Ahora vamos a ir a casa para que todos vean que al fin el cambio a ocurrido y bueno Charlie no tiene mucho que se fue de la casa así que vas a enfrentarte a su olor y dependiendo de cómo reacciones, vamos a ver cuánto vas a tardar en verlo. El ya sabe la verdad por ti supo una parte y Carlisle le explico otras, solo quiere que estés bien y no perderte, te quiere y lo sabes.

Con una nueva emoción corrí hacia la que iba a ser mi nueva casa, aun no me lo pedían pero no podía vivir sola con Charlie, con el temor de que no pudiera controlarme.

Llegamos a la casa, todos tenían una mirada de escepticismo, esperaban que hiciera algo; yo no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar, y que si el olor de su sangre era mucho más atractivo que la de el campista del bosque, como iba a poder controlarme.

Poco a poco fui tomando respiraciones cortas, y para mi sorpresa la sangre no me provoco nada, era como si supiera que pertenecía a alguien importante, tenia cierto olor que me hacía no querer. Tome bocanadas de aire más grandes y fui teniendo una risa histérica, tal vez después de todo si iba a poder estar cerca de Charlie.

Todos me miraban demasiados divertidos por mi reacción, solo Jasper en el que no me había fijado estaba en guardia. Le puse más atención queriendo saber porque estaba a la defensiva yo no le iba a ser nada a Charlie, sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo y lo vi tensarse, conforme lo veía mas a la defensiva mi enojo iba en aumento.

Sentí como ponía una pared entre él y yo, no me iba a poder hacer nada, voltee a ver a mi familia nuevamente y todos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, nadie daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Edward permanecía a mi lado acariciando mi brazo de lo cual no me había dado cuenta debido a mi enojo.

Poco a poco fui calmándome y retirando mi furia y con ella la pared entre él y nosotros. Jasper no se relajo mucho pero trate que no me importara.

-Jasper solo está a la defensiva, ya sabes técnicamente eres un neófito y puedes atacar en cualquier momento, no lo tomes personal.- Edward se notaba demasiado orgulloso y un poco preocupado, aunque creo que no por mí.

-pero yo no estoy haciendo nada.

-lo sé amor, eso es lo que lo tiene confundido.

En vista de que la sangre de Charlie no me provocaba nada, todos se pusieron a hablar de mi don, que al parecer era un escudo que esquivaba absolutamente todo, Jasper había tratado de enviar olas de calma, pero revotaban y Alice no pudo ver más el futuro mío ni el de Edward.

Edward, le platico a Carlisle como me controle con el campista, obviamente Carlisle lo regaño por su irresponsabilidad, pero a mí me dio un abrazo y me dijo que también estaba orgulloso de mi, todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos.

-Bueno creo que después de todo serás una gran Cullen.- para mi sorpresa la que dijo eso fue Rosalie, todos se quedaron perplejos y yo más que nadie, no pude contestarle nada así que solo asentí.

Y así se nos fue un día mas entre halagos y retos para pelear por parte de Emmet.

Todavía había algo que nos preocupaba mucho, Victoria; no sabíamos cuales iban a ser sus movimientos, pero había un problema más grande todavía, los vulturis, aun no me platicaban mucho de ellos pero el simple hecho de como hablaban de ellos me daba miedo.


	6. Chapter 6

En medio de toda esta locura, mi familia siempre encontraba algo con que animarme. O distraerme. Aun no había podido ver a Charlie pero había estado hablando con el por teléfono.

Emmet se había encargado todos los días de mantenerme ocupada un rato jugando videojuegos. Jasper me había retado a jugar ajedrez y por imposible que parezca (para mí) le gane todas las veces.

Carlisle seguía impresionado conmigo y de vez en cuando también me iba con él, había traído muchas muestras de sangre del laboratorio y probaba mi resistencia, hasta el momento no había reaccionado mal con ningún olor, pero yo sabía que no debía cantar victoria tan pronto, tal vez en alguna parte del mundo estuviera algún tuo cantante para mí.

Alice se ponía a vigilar el futuro, pero para eso tenía que alejarse mucho de la casa o más bien de mí. Cuando no estaba viendo el futuro, ella y Rosalie se ponían a trabajar en un nuevo guardarropa de vampira para mí.

Edward y yo no habíamos tenido muchos momentos románticos, tratábamos de tomarnos nuestro tiempo, pero siempre había alguien que interrumpía. Era frustrante.

El día de hoy íbamos a cazar, y bueno tenía tiempo planeando lo que íbamos a hacer. Con la ayuda de Alice y rose y un poco de suerte, funcionaria. Además llevaba semanas tratando de darle "terapia" a Edward para que dejara la culpa de lado y pudiéramos consumar nuestro amor.

Todos sabían lo que iba a hacer y afortunadamente, Emmet no me había molestado con nada de eso. Claro cuando te amenazan con nada de sexo por más de 10 años sabes cómo mantenerte en silencio.

Cada uno había estado poniendo su granito de arena ayudándome en mi ardua tarea de seducir a Edward. Todos me habían dado muchos consejos se que si fuera humana mi cara hubiera estallado de vergüenza.

La cosa estaba así:

Alice me iba a vestir como si fuera ir a algún baile, lo cual no era nada raro siempre lo hacía. Aquí la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez no iba a renegar y me iba a poner lo que ella eligiera para mí.

Rose se iba a encargar de la ropa interior, que aunque no la necesitara, bueno era algo importante para seducir. (Eso en palabras de la misma Rosalie) sabía que esto me iba a pesar y que me daría menos vergüenza sin ropa.

Esme me aconsejo llevar ropa extra para Edward y para mí, yo había dicho que no haría falta pero ella insistió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

El momento para irnos de caza llego, a cada momento me ponía más nerviosa daba gracias de que no pudiera leer mi mente ni sentir mis emociones.

-Lista…- como siempre una pregunta tan simple me hacía sentir tantas cosas y algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que planeaba me hacia tener que responderle.

-Siempre…

El como siempre solo sonrió de lado, algo que a mi parecer me llenaba de promesas.

Nos tomamos de la mano y empezamos a correr, yo lo prefería de esta manera. Pero cuando íbamos con los demás teníamos que irnos en carro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar favorito para cazar, los sentidos nos dominaron, Edward y yo siempre terminábamos peleando por el puma, era divertido. Pero el siempre me dejaba ganar por miedo a lastimarme.

Esta vez era diferente, había osos. Edward me miro divertido, no nos dijimos nada solo nos lanzamos a cazar.

Alice me había hecho ponerme un vestido de algodón blanco arriba de la rodilla, era un poco incomodo para cazar, así que lo rompí un poco de los lados. No podía ver a Edward ni sabía si él me veía, pero practique lo que me dijo rose.

Imagina que vas a atacar a Edward, que el lugar de morderlo lo vas a besar, hazlo lo más sensual que puedas no te va a fallar.

Y claro que no iba a fallar, por estar pensando en Edward el maldito oso desgarro el vestido, y bueno para cuando me iba a atacar de nuevo yo ya lo tenía en el suelo para beber de él.

Me levante orgullosa de mi misma por haber acabado con el oso en mi ataque de coraje, voltee a buscar con la mirada a Edward y estaba sobre un árbol con la mirada encendida en negro.

Me acerque un poco a donde él estaba, el empezó a moverse hacia mí también, nuestras miradas estaban en lazadas, podía sentir todo eso que habíamos frenado tanto tiempo, el amor, la pasión, todo…

Nuestros cuerpos chocaron deseosos, necesitábamos el uno del otro, no necesitábamos hacer mucho esto simplemente era natural.

-Esto no ayuda mucho.

No entendía a que se refería Edward, voltee a ver mi vestido y bueno después de todo el oso había sido buena idea. Mi vestido estaba desgarrado desde el pecho izquierdo, revelando mi sostén rojo brillante, el cual también había sufrido un poco, se veía la mitad de mi pezón, estaba mostrando mucha piel, pero no importaba y el pudor quedo de lado.

No vi más por miedo a que este arranque de valentía se fuera si seguía asegurándome de que más se veía.

-ayuda más de lo que tú crees.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos me quite el desgarrado vestido, Edward aparto la mirada de mis ojos y la poso en mi cuerpo, me veía de arriba abajo.

Alargo su mano y como si fuera la pieza más frágil del mundo me acaricio.

Su dedo paso por en medio de mis pechos y siguió hasta el ombligo. El hormigueo que iba dejando era simplemente delicioso.

Paso otra vez entre mis pechos pero ahora no se conformo con eso, rozo suavemente mi pezón, yo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, queriendo sentir más de eso, lo necesitaba.

Edward me tomo de las caderas y me pego de nuevo a su cuerpo, pude sentir toda su masculinidad en mi vientre, lo necesitaba.

Tomo mi barbilla y llevo mis labios a los suyos, me fue devorando y quitando el aliento poco a poco, daba gracias de no poder respirar, de lo contrario esto no hubiera sido posible.

Lleve mis manos a su cuello y me aferre a él como quien se aferra a la vida, no quería que me soltara, no quería separarme nunca de él.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciarme, iban y venían haciéndome sentir cada vez mas. Poso una mano en mi pecho y la otra la mantenía en mi espalda subiendo y bajando nunca tocándome más, me provocaba demasiado.

La desesperación se hizo presente, tome su camisa y la rompí, fui consciente de los botones que saltaron en todas direcciones, sin dejar de besarme Edward me quito el sostén, sus dos manos ahora acariciaban mis pechos enviándome olas de placer en todas direcciones.

Quería sentir más, me pegaba más y más a su cuerpo, no quería que hubiera nada de distancia entre nosotros.

Agarre su pantalón y también lo hice jirones.

Sentí como arranco la pequeña tanga, me levanto de las nalgas y me recargo en un árbol, pronto estuvimos en el suelo, parecía que nos dominaba el instinto animal, besaba, lamia y acaricia todo lo que estaba a su alcance, iba de mi cuello a mi boca, de mi boca a los pechos, mordía y lamia; su mano fue viajando a la parte sur de mi cuerpo, pude sentirlo acariciarlo, sentía que me iba a volver loca de placer.

De un momento a otro se detuvo, tomo mi cara y me miro a los ojos.

-No quería que fuera así, pero no puedo parar.

Quería decirle con mi mirada que no importaba, que estar los dos juntos y en nuestra primera vez era lo importante aquí.

Al parecer lo entendió, no se volvió más lento ni nada, la pasión ya era parte de todo esto, el deseo no nos dejaba ser más románticos.

Se posiciono entre mis piernas, agarro con su boca mi pezón y yo arquee la espalda para darle mejor acceso a él, con su otra mano me sostenía por la espalda.

Levanto mis caderas y fue entrando poco a poco, dejo mi pezón y siguió con mi boca. No dejo de besarme mientras iba entrando, lo hizo lenta y tortuosamente, poco a poco.

Estaba completamente dentro de mí, no hizo ningún movimiento, nuestras respiraciones eran rápidas, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban, levanto la cabeza y viéndome a los ojos dijo mi frase favorita.

-Te amo…

-Te amo…

Era tanto y tan poco…

Empezó a moverse, lento, lento, rápido, besaba, acariciaba, tocaba, me decía cuando me amaba. Sentía el suelo o sentía nada, no me di cuenta en qué momento estaba encima de el, estaba concentrada en todos los sentimientos que me provocaba, de nuevo termine debajo de el, pero esta vez los movimiento se volvieron mas rápidos.

Sentí como se empezaba a formar algo en mi vientre y empezaba a bajar, algo caliente, la tensión quería liberarme de eso, Edward me volvió a besar con ganas los labios y después mi cuello, me dijo al oído que me amaba y eso fue el detonante.

Sentí como una gran ola de placer recorría mi cuerpo acompañado de un temblor, no pude más que gritar su nombre, podía sentir también como él se convulsionaba de placer, me abrazo más a él y con un último empuje me provoco otro gran espasmo.


End file.
